<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When I Saw You by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031131">When I Saw You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flowerboy Tommy Supremacy [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP- fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), No Fandom, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Anal Sex, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Bottom TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Consensual Underage Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Don't Like Don't Read, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Hybrids, Idiots in Love, Implied Dream likes Tommy, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Love at First Sight, M/M, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Philza has the last name Minecraft, Philza is a king, Plot, Possible Character Death, Ranboo has the last name of Beloved, Ranboo is a prince, Romantic Fluff, Semi-Realistic Minecraft, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Slow Burn, Teen Romance, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Tommy the tsundere, Unrequited Crush, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Twins, Worldbuilding, attempted lore building, original characters but they're not that important, problematic, sbi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:06:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An enderman prince got the chance to explore the kingdoms of the Overworld, and he saw a person standing in a flower field. That person, with golden fiery hair, bright sparkling blue eyes, and the loudest most sunshine laugh he could ever hear. They get close, and the prince learns many things about this person, becoming infatuated. While they get close, darkness wants to consume all of the Realms, and one boy with power must stop them... and that boy is that Prince's crush.  </p><p>Silly antics happen too, and misunderstandings involving the prince and his crush's friend. Will this prince and his friend be able to win back his crush's affections before the prince loses his crush to someone else as the world ends? Or will this prince be able to help his crush save the world and get his crush to like him back?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flowerboy Tommy Supremacy [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Opening the Book</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome! I purposely didn't add any character tags or other relationship tags, so if you find this you purposely found this. Any antis can leave, this is supposed to be light and fun, and I know it's bad to ship, but I'm not harming anyone nor is trying to attract any attention. </p><p>This is mostly Ranboo/Tommy central, but I can't help but add Dream/Tommy too, but it's implied/one-sided, and not the end relationship. </p><p>This fic is also mostly fluff, no extremes, and is very original lore-based, meaning I'm taking some elements of Minecraft but adding my own thought-up lore, so hope you'll enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Hello there! Before I seriously write things out, I want to do a bit of world-building before people hop into this fic! It will make the whole fic kind of make sense, and kind of fun, I think. So, here we go!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>There is a world, where there are three realms, the Overworld, the Netherworld, and the Enderworld. There are different kinds of cities, the biomes in these realms. Each biome/city is ruled by its own ruler, while Philza is the overall King of the Overworld. It's like a pyramid of power, In these cities are government officials, and they go to their own little King/Queen or representative, and then these Kings, Queens, and representatives go meet with Philza for concerns or etc. These realms run their realm a bit differently, but it applies to every biome from all three realms, meaning for example the government officials from the cities in the Nether go to their own King/Queen/Rep and then meet up with Bad, and the same with the Enderworld. <br/><br/>Yearly, every government official, King/Queen/Rep, and the overall rulers of these realms meet as a kind of party to discuss, and of course, make connections. It lasts 31 days before everyone goes back to their respective realm and city. The overall rulers' host, and it rotates every year. In this fic, it's Phil's turn to host. Everyone can't reject, but people can opt-out IF they have someone else who can come.<br/><br/>In these realms, the overall rulers are, for the Overworld: Philza, the Netherworld: Badboyhalo, and the Enderworld: Ender King. (Not the Ender King from Phil's Hardcore streams, btw)<br/><br/>Ranboo is the son of the Ender King, Sapnap is the son of Badboyhalo, while Wilbur, Techno, and Tommy are the sons of Philza. Except, besides Ranboo, Sapnap was made out of fire, Wilbur and Techno was adopted, and Tommy... will be a secret. ;)<br/><br/><br/>Taking inspiration from Phil's own Hardcore Season 4 World lore, there are also actual Gods in this story as well! There are 8 Gods, and 5 takes inspiration from the Season 4 World Lore. The In-Between exists too, but unlike the lore, it supposedly used to be an ancient civilization, or a civilization of otherworldly beings.... but it's all stories and legends.<br/><br/>There are also myths, stories told by people. The Ender Dragon is one of those myths. The towers for the end crystals for the Ender Dragon in modern times are like old monuments. <br/><br/><br/><br/><em>I think that's it for the small worldbuilding! Hope it's a bit easy to understand. If there's any more worldbuilding, it will either happen in the story that I purposefully left out, or I haven't thought of yet, in which I will update this first chapter!<br/></em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Leaving the Enderworld</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have a few songs I listen to as I write this story, but it's nothing serious, but here's a few</p><p>Inspired by Cody Fry- I Hear a Symphony<br/>Dion Timmer- Wanna B in Luv<br/>LOONA ODD Eye Circle- ODD Front<br/>Ieuan- KEY YOUR CAR<br/>Twice- What is Love?<br/>Red Velvet- In &amp; Out<br/>IZ* ONE- Panorama</p><p>Nothing serious, but give a listen as you read this story, maybe? Depends :) </p><p>Anyways enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was finally the day. Prince Ranboo of the Enderworld, finally got the agreement from his father for him to visit the Overworld. Well, kind of. For 31 days, Ranboo will oversee the peace treaties of all three kingdoms. Kingdoms of the Overworld, the Netherworld, and of course the Enderworld. It will be Ranboo's first time to actually leave his home when usually his father would leave for these meetings. But due to the King's thoughts that Ranboo is old enough to start his training as overuler of the Enderworld, this would be a great start.</p><p>Even so, it was a great opportunity for Ranboo to finally explore other places that weren’t in the Enderworld. As part enderman and part of some other race his father wouldn't tell him no matter how much he begs, he was abnormal. Not only that, but he was also prince, so he stayed in his home, the castle, more. As told by his father, who was fully enderman, he also had a special mother. His mother, on the other hand, was a mystery, both to the people of his kingdom, and to Ranboo himself. Ranboo has always liked that he was special, even though even without being a prince, he was unusual for the common Ender folk.</p><p>Ranboo so wanted to explore the Overworld, which he heard so many stories from the commoners about. How the Overworld was filled with many biomes, cities, going from jungles to fields, to huge oceans, all having their own royalty, only out of all the biomes sit an overall ruler, which he’ll soon find out about.</p><p>As the servants tidied up his dark plum suit, Ranboo slicked his black and white hair back, his pointed ears sticking out. With his heterochromia eyes, green like emeralds and red like the finest Redstone, he had to admit, he looked really regal. It wasn’t really him though. He had to act like he wasn’t a nervous wreck, which was really difficult.</p><p>Taking in a deep breath, he did a small wave towards his father who lovingly watched over Ranboo leaving, before his knights and servants stepped aside, for him to walk upon the plush cyan carpet towards the ender portal that will lead him towards the Overworld. A bundle of nerves jumped in his stomach, but with an anticipated smile, he confidently walked in the portal, his royal purple cape flying out, as purple and cyan particles flew past his head.</p><p>_____________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Stepping out from the huge dungeon that the portal was connected to, he finally saw the Overworld. It was entirely different than what he had thought. With vibrant green grass below his feet, bright blue skies with huge white fluffy clouds floating overhead him, and a slight breeze that rustled the dark green leaves of huge oak trees beside him, Ranboo couldn’t help but slightly feel ecstatic.</p><p>But he didn’t want to immediately head towards the castle and do his princely duties. Before his servants and guards can make it through the portal, Ranboo quickly made use of his teleportation powers, and randomly teleported to any place his powers take him. (Of course Ranboo left a note tacked on the oak tree in front of the portal so he didn't make his servants worry).</p><p>It was a whole lot easier, Ranboo realized, how stronger and better his powers were, not just his teleportation, in the Overworld. It wasn’t like when he was back home, where he was restricted. He didn’t know why it was like that, but nevertheless, Ranboo couldn’t help but laugh, having so much fun teleporting everywhere.</p><p>Every sight was brand-new. Going from huge jungles that had thick jungle trees with equally thick vines, to dark oak forests, gloomy yet somehow not so scarier than what he originally thought. Meeting new creatures, villagers living their peaceful loves to some Overworld endermen that greeted him with a smile, Ranboo couldn’t help but feel such bubbly joy. Nobody, from creatures to people, to even his own brethren, recognized him as a prince of any sort, only maybe possibly someone rich or something, but just not a prince. And he loved it.</p><p>His neat clothes were now loose, his kept hair was now messy and free. His cape took a slight beating, covered in dust and dirt, but Ranboo didn’t care. It was a slight taste of freedom, after being stuck in the Enderworld for far too long. Dusting himself off as best as he could since he was now in a hot desert filled with tan sand and ripe green cacti, he tried to make himself neater, still wanting to go to one last sight if he could before he had to introduce himself to the King. So, he decided to let his teleportation powers teleport him somewhere random.</p><p>Purple particles swirled, and filled with adrenaline, Ranboo hoped this last sight would be epic, or at least nice to be in.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoy the prologue/ first chapter of this story so far! Stick for a while until the end of this story, it will be worth the wait (I hope/promise!)</p><p>Leave a kudos and comment, I appreciate everyone reading this!</p><p>Take care of yourselves and stay safe wherever you are :) </p><p>(3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Who's That?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Is it obvious I already wrote some things out already? Lol.</p>
<p>For today, I'm posting my little drafts, but the next few chapters will actually be written out. </p>
<p>I kind of have a storyline planned, but it's still in the works! Also due to other things in my life, I might not update super often, but maybe enough, so please wait a bit! :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As purple particles surrounded him, Ranboo teleported to a field full of flowers. Huge thick oak trees were surrounding the field, both the front and back of himself. Flowers of so many kinds covered the lush grass, going from roses to lilacs, to blue orchids to alliums. The wind was cooler in this area, though the bright sunlight showed through. It was such a beautiful sight.</p>
<p>Looking across from him, he suddenly stared, seeing another person, as the wind blew. He and the stranger locked eyes, and Ranboo couldn’t help but feel like his breath was taken away. The stranger had wavy curl-ish golden hair, with bright crystal blue eyes that sparkled and glittered. Ranboo had an odd feeling that through the stranger’s eyes, the stranger had a personality, that glittered just like their blue eyes. They also dressed shabbily, but Ranboo could tell the person was from a rich or at least moderate background. The person also had a flower crown made of roses and peonies. At first thought, Ranboo thought the person was beautiful, breathtaking.</p>
<p>Until he was tackled suddenly, colorful petals flying in the air, that he also really did had his breath taken. The only thing Ranboo could see was bright golden hair, before his face was planted on crushed flowers, and his arms were held behind his back, a knee holding them down. “OOMPH!”</p>
<p>“Who the fuck are you??? You look strange, and NOBODY has found my sanctuary before! So tell me who you are, and where did you come from, and how the fuck you found this place, or I will slice your fucking neck off!” The stranger who tackled him hissed beside Ranboo’s ear. Ranboo froze up, hearing the tension and threat in the stranger's voice, along with a bit of wavering that the stranger ever tried to cover up.</p>
<p>“I-I-I I mean no harm! I just, uh, I just used my teleportation and I just found this place, believe me!” Ranboo tried to tell the stranger, now feeling the coldness of a very sharp blade beside his neck. He could just teleport, but he had a gut feeling the stranger might be a bit quicker in cutting his neck, following through the threat.</p>
<p>“Sure you are. And how can I trust you, asshole?” The stranger laughed, but it held no humor. Ranboo raised an eyebrow. <em>Are you sure I’m the asshole here when you’re knee is on my back and your blade is by my neck??</em> He thought, but didn’t say out loud.<br/><br/>“If… if you put your blade away and let me stand, I swear on the royal throne of the Kingdom of the Overworld, I won’t harm you nor teleport away,” Ranboo hoped that by swearing on the throne, it really did mean like he meant it. Everyone from any kingdom knew that swearing on any throne, especially on the throne of one of the most powerful kings of the land, really means you’re serious. If you break the swear, it means immediate death, as the gods of the lands won’t let anyone get away from it. Ranboo heard those stories before, how some who broke the swear was immediately struck down by the gods.<br/><br/>“… Since you swore on the throne, I’ll believe you… because if the gods were late in striking you down, I will fucking find you until the ends of the earth to spite on you,” the stranger growled, slowly lifting their knee from Ranboo’s back. When the stranger lifted the blade beside Ranboo, Ranboo let go of a breath he didn’t realize he was holding.<br/><br/>“Good to know,” Ranboo muttered, getting off from the crushed flowers. Ranboo glanced over at the stranger, surprised to find the stranger guilty, staring at the crushed flowers, before quickly trying to hide any emotion on his face, glaring at Ranboo.<br/><br/>“Did you fucking sass me??” Ranboo quickly shook his head, and the stranger only glared. “You better stay out of this place, because this is my fucking place. If I ever, find you here, I’ll fucking kill you.”<br/><br/>“I prefer living, thank you,” Ranboo scratched his neck, as the stranger scoffed. The two stood awkwardly, the stranger, giving Ranboo the stink eye, as Ranboo avoided looking at the stranger.<br/><br/>“What are you, anyways?” Ranboo suddenly glanced up, furrowing his brow.<br/><br/>“Um, do you mean like…”<br/><br/>“What kind of hybrid are you. I can’t fucking tell,” the stranger placed a hand on his hip, still glaring.<br/><br/>“Well… I can definitely tell you I am half enderman… the other half, I don’t know if I should tell you,” Ranboo muttered, as the stranger just rolled his eyes.<br/><br/>“Hmph, so you might be telling the truth after all,” the stranger sighed, as he crouched down, touching a red tulip.<br/><br/>“So… uh, what’s your name…?” Ranboo tried to ask, as the stranger looked up, his nose scrunching up.<br/><br/>“Oh nonono, you don’t fucking ask me questions, bitch. I am the only one asking the questions here. You also invaded my private place anyways. What is YOUR name?” The stranger asked.<br/><br/>“Well, uh, my name’s Ranboo,” Ranboo answered, awkwardly smiling.<br/><br/>The stranger snorted. “Ranboo, hah! You have boob in your name.”<br/><br/>“Um, no?” Ranboo raised an eyebrow, as the stranger tried to stifle his obvious laughter. “Soooo… what’s your name?”<br/><br/>The stranger gave Ranboo a disdained glare. In a deadpan voice,”Tommy. The name’s Tommy. Tommy innit, Big T, danger Kraken innit.”<br/><br/>“Really?” Ranboo thought that was a really strange name, and he couldn’t tell whether the stranger was actually serious or not.<br/><br/>Tommy(?) smiled, his eyes glinted with mischief. “I don’t know.”<br/><br/>Ranboo was about to make a snarky remark, until the both of them were startled by a loud noise, like a kind of explosion. Tommy panicked. “Shit. SHIT SHIT SHIT!”<br/><br/>“HuH?” Ranboo was about to ask if Tommy knew what the noise was or where it was coming from, but before he could ask, Tommy suddenly grabbed Ranboo’s collar of his suit.<br/><br/>“Listen here, BOOB boy,” Tommy glared, suddenly vicious. “I gotta fucking go, but you should go back to where you came from too. Again, I better fucking not see you here, ever again. Ya hear?”<br/><br/>Ranboo nodded, about to open his mouth to reply, but was once again cut off, as Tommy let go, stepping back. Ranboo widened his eyes, disbelief blooming.<br/><br/>Tommy closed his eyes, as he grew wings. Huge gusts of wind fluttered as Tommy unfolded his wings, which were a bright shade of red with white under feathers. Stray feathers fluttered along with petals of flowers. Looking at Ranboo, who brushed his hair past his face from Tommy’s wind burst, Tommy’s blue eyes sparkled. In the sunlight, catching on Tommy’s wavy golden hair and bright red feathers, Tommy once again looked ethereal to Ranboo.<br/><br/>Tommy gave Ranboo one last mischievous smile, before saluting at him. “See you never, boob boy.” With that, Tommy jumped up, in the air, flying away as a couple more feathers fluttered down on Ranboo. Tommy was gone against the deep blue sky and clouds.<br/><br/>Ranboo picked up a few feathers, both red and white, and was mesmerized how both feathers were slightly lined with gold, and sparkled against the sunlight. Looking at where Tommy headed off, he silently whispered,<br/><br/>“Angel…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Again, I don't know how often I can post chapters, but I do really want to finish this fic and write super good chapters, so please be patient with me and this little fic!</p>
<p>Enjoy, and also be sure to leave a kudos and nice comment!</p>
<p>Take care of yourselves and be safe! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Meeting the King</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's going to be a slow build to the end! It might be tiring, but I give faith that it will be worth the wait until the end, don't worry!</p>
<p>We're going to meet everyone before things start to slightly heat up and bloom into romance, but it's just because I really want to slightly flesh out this fic.</p>
<p>Enjoy meeting the family and the characters!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ranboo finally teleported to the entrance of the castle, sighing at his encounter with that apparently winged stranger. Looking up, he saw his servants, who had worried looks on their faces, finally light up and de-tense. </p>
<p>“Prince Ranboo! Where did you go??? We all were worried sick!” One attendant spoke up, as the others pampered Ranboo quickly, making him look presentable again.</p>
<p>“We were about to send the royal guards to look for you, until we saw the note on the tree!” Another said, quickly brushing the dust off of Ranboo’s fur cape.</p>
<p>Ranboo felt a bit sorry, apologizing to his staff. “Sorry, sorry! I went exploring a bit. Apparently, my teleportation is so much better in the Overworld.”</p>
<p>The head maid, who had dark black hair the color of obsidian and jaded green eyes, smiled at Ranboo. A kind of mother figure to Ranboo, she taught him things Ranboo could’ve never thought up of. “Prince Ranboo, if you studied “Particle Physics” and “The Compatibility of Magic Between Realms” like you were supposed to, you would’ve known why.”</p>
<p>“Well they were boring,” Ranboo muttered, as the attendants finished up tiding Ranboo. Remembering what his father told him, Ranboo stood up a bit taller and took a deep breath. He was going to meet the King of the Overworld. That was actually really terrifying. But he had to.</p>
<p>Taking a final deep breath, Ranboo looked at the entrance of the castle. They already got past the walls protecting the castle, made out of huge obsidian and crying obsidian bricks. Rose vines climbed the walls, making it oddly beautiful. Ranboo glanced at the castle, ginormous and impressive. Made out of blocks of quartz, stone, and deepslate, it was very beautiful. The entryway to the castle was pretty too, a creative way of using birch and endstone. Flowers and bushes lined on either side of the walkway made it very pretty, even having a small water fountain with a few benches surrounding the castle having a circle in the path was cool.</p>
<p>Ranboo and his attendants walked, as two guards at the very entrance stopped him. They checked his attendants, while the announcer cleared his throat, the huge dark oak doors opening, showing the throne room. Ranboo flinched as the announcer, with a loud and clear voice, announced, “PRINCE RANBOO OF THE ENDERWORLD.”</p>
<p>Ranboo walked in, trying to be as calm and confident as he can. When in reality he was shaking very much like a leaf in the wind. On one knee, and his right arm over his heart, he bowed his head. “King Philza of the Overworld, it is a pleasure to meet you. I am Prince Ranboo of the Enderworld, giving my greetings.”</p>
<p>“You may stand, as well as your attendants,” Ranboo got up, looking up to finally meet the eyes of the all-powerful king. Ranboo gulped, remembering the rumors and stories he heard about King Philza. He heard that King Philza was centuries old, a kind of immortal. He used to be known as the Angel of Darkness, with huge black wings that slightly glittered, and a murderous rage if you ever dare cross him. Or was it Angel of Death? His memory kinda sucks. One of the two rumored nicknames.</p>
<p>But when Ranboo looked up, he looked very kind, and nice. Not like someone who would murder him in an instant. Did he even see any wings behind his back? Ranboo wasn’t so sure, slightly smiling. King Philza smiled back, his ice-blue eyes crinkling. With a gold crown that had 4 jewels in it, an emerald, a compressed Redstone jewel, a diamond, and a lapis jewel, it fit with his sandy blond hair by his shoulders, and his outfit colored a dark forest green and dark gray, with a matching cloak the same green. He looked like a benevolent ruler.</p>
<p>“You must be the Ender King’s son. So nice to meet you, Prince Ranboo,” Philza slightly chuckled, and Ranboo felt himself relax from all of his tension. “Everyone from other places and realms will be coming, so I fear you’re very early, mate.”</p>
<p>Ranboo turned red out of natural embarrassment. Was that why his father was trying to slow him down into coming? Because he was actually too early? 31 days, and yet he managed to be too early to a very important meeting. Or was it his memory, he can’t remember if it was his father stopping him or if he decided not to listen? “O-oh. Uh…”</p>
<p>“No worries mate, a week early isn’t bad. Just means you’re really diligent, is all,” Philza laughed, and Ranboo scratched the back of his head. “Well, I guess that means you can see the kingdom I rule over, and maybe even getting to know a couple of people here, as well as my sons.”</p>
<p>“W-wait, I’m sorry for speaking out King Philza, but, sons???” Ranboo was confused. From all the stories he heard, and his parents, nobody really knew King Philza to have any children, nor even any lover or wife. Were the stories wrong?</p>
<p>“Oh yeh, Ranboo, I have children,” Philza laughed again, leaning over from his throne. The throne was impressive, made of netherite, it had cracks of diamond and gold etched all over, with emeralds at the top of the throne lined up. “Also, Ranboo, if you don’t mind, let’s drop the formalities until it’s time for the meetings, shall we?”</p>
<p>“O-ok, Ki-ngh, P-Philza.” Ranboo stuttered, as Philza smiled. It was a bit overwhelming for one of the most powerful Kings in this world to ask if you can stop adding their title to their name.</p>
<p>“That’s the sprit, Ranboo! Also, Phil is also fine to call me too,” Philza got up from his throne, stretching, his words slightly becoming high-pitched. Shaking out his wrists, he smiled at Ranboo before walking in one of the hallways by his throne. “Let’s go to the lounge room, shall we? And your attendants are free to go.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry if the chapters start or end awkwardly! I decided to split my drafts differently so it's a bit easier for readers to digest instead of having to read one super long chapter</p>
<p>It also lets this fic pad out with a few chapters, hee! </p>
<p>Again, hope you all stick with this fic as I continue to write this, leave love here, and take care of yourselves! </p>
<p>&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Meeting the Twins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I adore the Techno/Wilbur as twins hc! So I decided to add it here!</p>
<p>We're also slowly going to be introduced to many characters, so stay tuned!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Let's go to the lounge room, shall we? And your attendants are free to go."</p>
<p>Ranboo glanced over at his attendants, as they all bowed and walked off to join the other workers and servants fluttering about in the castle. Ranboo looked back at Phil, who had already made a lot of feet away, and quickly catched up to him. “So uh, l-lounge room?”</p>
<p>“Mmhm, and you’ll meet my sons too. Get to know them a bit, you know? It’ll be nice for you all to be friends,” Philza slightly huffed a laugh, his eyes crinkling of fondness. </p>
<p>As they get closer to a room, music got louder and louder. Phil pushed open huge spruce doors, to show a grand room. With carpeted quartz floors, a few bookshelves near the walls of the castle, some red plush couches and chairs, and a warm fireplace, there was someone sitting and strumming a guitar.</p>
<p>“Hey, that sounds really good,” Ranboo blurted out, slightly jamming out.</p>
<p>The person flinched, before looking up, surprised. “Oh, thank you. Who’s this..?”</p>
<p>“Wilbur, meet Prince Ranboo from the Enderworld. He’s here for the Realms meeting, but he’s, uh, a bit early, let’s say,” Philza patted Ranboo’s shoulder, as Ranboo awkwardly waved.</p>
<p>“Uh, hi there, Prince Wilbur,” Ranboo tried to smile. But it looked like a grimace instead.</p>
<p>“Hi there, and you can drop the Prince. Call me Wilbur instead,” Wilbur smiled, and Ranboo felt at ease. Wilbur seemed very nice. He also looked pretty handsome too, with wavy chocolate brown hair, and bright caramel chocolate brown eyes. He was in a yellow turtleneck, and black pants, with a light brown jacket making the outfit look trendy. There was also an emerald green broach clipped on the collar of the jacket near Wilbur’s heart, which kind of looked out of place, but it seemed to also fit the outfit at the same time.</p>
<p>“Wilbur, where’s Techno, and the gremlin?” Philza looked around the lounge, as Wilbur shrugged, strumming the guitar again. The guitar was a normal guitar, made out of what looks like oak and shinned, with a few decorations carved.</p>
<p>“Techno’s back from fighting the mobs near the Deadlands, so he’s cleaning up right now, and he’ll be out. The child though, I don’t know, he snuck out of his study lessons,” Wilbur snorted, rolling his eyes at the mention of this child.</p>
<p>Ranboo was curious, but then again, he could understand, understand about sneaking out in the middle of study lesson time. Ranboo awkwardly stood, slightly swinging side by side, as Wilbur glanced over at him. “Oh Ranboo, you should come sit. Don’t just stand there, silly.”</p>
<p>“O-Oh! Uh, thanks,” Ranboo walked over to the red velvet couch, and plopped down, as Wilbur raised an eyebrow, snorting. Ranboo blushed furiously, as the oak door by the fireplace opened.</p>
<p>In came a huge pig-like boar kind of person. With slight fur the color of cotton candy pink, blood-colored red eyes, and huge tusks sticking out, Ranboo froze in his seat, feeling a strong, intense, and powerful energy coming from the person. The person huffed, as Philza cheerfully smiled. “Techno! You came back.”</p>
<p>The person nodded in response. “Hullo. Dad, Wilbur. I managed to clear up the Deadlands again, only temporary though. Also, why is there a stranger sitting on our couch?”</p>
<p>“Oh, introductions,” Philza, who walked towards Techno, slightly nudged Techno’s shoulder, the both of them walking towards Ranboo. “Prince Technoblade, meet Prince Ranboo of the Enderworld.”</p>
<p>“From the Enderworld? Interesting,” Techno’s monotone voice had a hint of curiosity. “Ranboo, are you a hybrid? No offense, but you’re not like other endermen I’d usually see.”</p>
<p>Does nobody use titles anymore? Ranboo awkwardly smiled. “Y-yeah, I’m half enderman, and half in-between.”</p>
<p>“In-between... hm... K. That’s cool,” Techno rubbed his chin, his tusks making Ranboo flinch. Phil noticed. </p>
<p>“Techno, maybe you should be in human form, you’re scaring our guest,” Philza asked, as Techno sighed.</p>
<p>“Do I have to? I like staying in this form.”</p>
<p>Philza nudged his shoulder, an eyebrow raised. Techno groaned, as smoke started to form, surrounding Techno. The sudden huge pig-boar slightly shortened, but not by much. The pink fur turned into long hair that was slightly braided, as he started to become human. Tusks disappeared, only turning into slightly sharper canines, and clothes that stretched now fit, the red attire and red fur cape a bit bigger on the now human Techno. A necklace with a singular emerald also appeared too.</p>
<p>“Woah…” Ranboo didn’t know anyone who could do what Techno did. Was he… “Are you also a hybrid?”</p>
<p>Techno’s blood-red eyes glared at Ranboo, but there was a sly smile. “Yeah. Wilbur is also one too. We’re twins. I’m the older twin.”</p>
<p>Wilbur scoffed, baffled. “What did you say?? You’re the younger twin, and I’M the older twin.”</p>
<p>Techno rolled his eyes, now a true smile on his face. “Sure you are, Wilbur. Whatever you say to make you in a happy delusion.”</p>
<p>The two twins bickered, and Ranboo was confused, yet happy. It seemed like this family’s very close, and glancing over at Philza, he could tell how much love is in this family. Looking back at the twins, Ranboo could now kind of see it. Only, Techno’s hair is pink, not the same chocolate brown. The two bickered for quite a while, as Philza sat next to Ranboo. “So, now you got a bit of the taste I have to go through each day,” Philza slightly chuckled, as Ranboo smiled. </p>
<p>“Seem’s fun though,” Ranboo sighed, as Philza patted Ranboo’s shoulder. Ranboo could hear a little jangle, looking over at Phil’s hand. “Is that a bracelet?”</p>
<p>“Yep!” Phil lifted his hand, a gold band that had a single hanging emerald. “I’ll give you a little detail, in this family, everyone has a kind of accessory that has an emerald. Kind of like a friendship emerald, a family emerald. Also, I guess you can also think of it as an identification of who’s in this family.”</p>
<p>“That’s pretty cool,” Ranboo mused. His family didn’t do anything like that, but then again, his family stood out, and there wasn’t any thought of it being useful or even just a thought of anything like it.</p>
<p>“Our youngest has a hanging earring with an emerald,” Philza sighed. “Ah damn, I forgot. Where is the gremlin boy?”</p>
<p>The two twins looked over at Phil, about to make a retort, before they heard loud shouting by the spruce doors. Everyone looked over, to see the doors slam open, showing three mercenaries, and a loud tall child, being held by one of the mercenaries, who was wearing a smiley face mask. “LET ME GO YOU FUCKING BITCH, YOU DUMB GREEN BASTARD, OH WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!!!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Who could that shouty person be? :O</p>
<p>I think people can tell. </p>
<p>As always, I hope you stick by this fic as I write this out, leave any love, and take care of yourselves while staying safe! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Seeing Each Other Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the start of where Tommy and Ranboo's relationship starts to truly begin, as well as introducing a certain smiley-face masked man, who may or may not be very important!</p><p>Also SBI is very much my favorite dynamic, can you tell?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The person getting held wriggled, trying to make the person holding him up let go. “LET ME GO YOU FUCKING BITCH, YOU DUMB GREEN BASTARD, OH WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!!!”</p><p>“King Philza,” the smiley face masked man said out loud, as the other two bowed. The man held up the child by the collar, as the person still yelled curses. “We finally caught Tommy.”</p><p>Tommy. Tommy? Ranboo swore he heard that name before. And the person looked familiar too. Only… he couldn’t quite tell, as the person was dirty, his outfit, his hair, and everything just covered in dust and dirt. Philza gave a loud sigh, as Techno gave a little heh with Wilbur just bursting out laughing. Wilbur got up from his seat, carefully putting his guitar by the side, and sprung up to walk over to the dirt-covered Tommy. “I can’t believe you, you child, you absolute baby.”</p><p>“I’M NOT A FUCKING BABY!! DREAM, PUT ME DOWN, PUT ME DOWN THIS FUCKING INSTANT!! OHHHHH, I HATE YOU WILBUR, FUCK YOU FUCK YOU FUCK YOU!! YOU SNITCHED ON ME!!” Tommy yelled, continuing to try to get the man to let him go to no avail. Wilbur only giggled, an evil grin on his face.</p><p>“I didn’t snitch anything, you little goblin you. I only asked for them to find you because SOMEONE had left their studies!” Tommy growled as Wilbur waved a hand. “Go take a bath, then greet a new guest.”</p><p>Dream didn’t let Tommy, go, instead only keeping a hold of Tommy’s collar, as Dream dragged him towards the oak door, as the other mercenaries followed Dream. When the party left, Wilbur, Techno, and Phil laughed, nearly to tears. Ranboo slightly chuckled, but it was still a bit awkward. “Um… are you really this mean to, I assume, your family members?”</p><p>Phil patted Ranboo’s arm, as Techno shook his head. Wilbur spoke for the whole family. “Oh don’t worry Ranboo. Don’t tell Tommy this, since I guarantee you’re going to be friends with Tommy since you’re about the same age I’m assuming, but we very much love that little gremlin. We just like to tease him a lot. Heck, we all tease each other. It’s just our way of showing affection towards each other, that’s all.”</p><p>“Oh. So, you tease him because it’s a way of showing your brotherly love…? Am I right?” Ranboo raised an eyebrow, his heterochromia eyes sparkling.</p><p>“Yep. Tommy might be annoying, but we’re somehow fond of the child,” Techno snorted, a wide amused smile on his face.</p><p>“Awww, mate,” Philza smiled. He turned towards Ranboo, a loving expression. “Techno’s known as the Blood God, Blood God on the battlefield. And I heard stories, on how usually Techno’s cold, well, more aloof. A blank resting face. But anytime Techno talks to, or about Tommy, he just becomes such a loving brother.”</p><p>“That is kinda wholesome,” Ranboo admitted, as Techno blushed, immediately dropping his grin, trying to maintain his blank expression.</p><p>Waiting for this Tommy, they all made small talk, as Ranboo learned more about the family a bit, and in turn, Ranboo talking about his family, until the oak door slammed open. Everyone turned towards the noise, and Ranboo couldn’t help but turn red.</p><p>Tommy walked in, fresh and clean. With bright golden hair shiny and fluffy in curls and waves, the slightly long hair was tied by a red satin ribbon, and of course he had his bright sky blue eyes that mesmerized Ranboo. His dirty and torn outfit was replaced with an icy and baby blue one, with gold rope hanging from shoulder to shoulder, holding half an indigo fur-lined cape. A gold hanging earring with a single emerald was on his right (Ranboo’s left) ear, making him more pretty than Ranboo thought was necessary. But… this person seems familiar…</p><p>Tommy rolled his eyes, glancing at his family, then glanced at the guest on the sofa. His eyebrows furrowed, before his eyes widened as big as saucers, before shouting with no thought,” YOU FUCK!!! THE ONE WHO INTRUDED ON MY HAPPY PLACE!!!”</p><p>“What do you- wait-“ Before Ranboo could finish what he was gonna say, his tie was yanked by Tommy, as Tommy dragged him over to the corner at the door. “<em>*Cough</em>, y-y-you’re choking mE-“<br/><br/>“What the fuck are you doing here?” Tommy quietly hissed, as his family members tried to listen in on these two’s conversation. “I thought I told you-“<br/><br/>“<em>*Cough cough</em>, Who... Wait... OH! Also, no, you said not to ever intrude on your flower field ever again, and besides, I didn’t know you were the Prince of the Overworld!” Ranboo coughed, speaking quietly, hissing too.<br/><br/>“Oh, you’re going all smart ass on me, huh?” Tommy grinned, but it was loaded with hostility. Ranboo quickly shook his head, as Tommy yanked on his tie again, their faces very close. Ranboo couldn’t help but for one second, think how close they are, feeling Tommy’s hot breath near him, smelling like Tommy just ate some strawberries. He also smelled good, like tangerines and apples. Ranboo quickly brushed that thought away, slightly turning pink.<br/><br/>“If you ever, fucking mention the flower field, MY, flower field, to any of my family members, or to anybody else, that threat, is still in fucking motion. I will hunt you down, boob boy,” Tommy growled, before letting go of Ranboo’s tie, giving him the stink eye before turning back.<br/><br/>Ranboo groaned, fixing his tie before turning around and heading back too. Tommy was sat on the same seat Ranboo was in, and when he tried to sit next to Tommy, Tommy glared a warning, making the hybrid flinch, sitting on the lone couch seat instead."<br/><br/>Wilbur grinned, knowing something was up between the two. “So…” Wilbur scooted closer towards Tommy, as Tommy tried to hide any emotion on his face. “How did the two of you know each other already…? As far as I’ve known, my baby brother here, never met someone like you, Ranboo.”<br/><br/>“None of your fucking business, Wilbur!”<br/><br/>“Well, I guess you can say we met each other?”<br/><br/>Tommy quickly turned his head, after two of them speaking over each other. He was wide-eyed, but Ranboo knew what they meant. Ranboo should shut it. But he tried to communicate back, hoping Tommy can give a tiny bit of trust in him to give a slight lie.<br/><br/>Wilbur slightly turned his head like a puppy’s, curious. “Go on Ranboo?”<br/><br/>“Well… as me and my attendants traveled here, we came across Prince Tommy, who was on the run. It was briefly though, I only recognized him because we, uh, locked eyes, that’s all.”<br/><br/>“Is that right, Tommy?” Wilbur turned towards his little brother, as Tommy quickly nodded, improving on the go.<br/><br/>“Y-Yep! I was running away from my studies until I bumped with boob boy over here, who was in my way of escaping! Hahah!” Tommy gulped, as Wilbur raised one eyebrow, not completely accepting the story. It was heavily quiet, as the two of them hoped Wilbur would accept the answer, before Wilbur eventually sighed, taking their excuse. <br/><br/>Meanwhile, Phil and Techno only smiled, a hint of mischief and humor in their eyes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This will be the last chapter I update for this fic for a bit! </p><p>Of course, I'm not ending this now, nor won't not update in a long time, but due to life and low motivation, I might not have time to update everyday, but I of course will still continue to update this fic! It will just give me a little time!</p><p>As always, stick by me as I write this out, leave some love for me, and take care of yourselves while being safe! </p><p>&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. (NOT CHAPTER, BUT SOCIAL!)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>(Ignore it if you want, I just wanted to announce some things and give out my Twitter!)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, it's been a while!</p>
<p>A few things I have to say:</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So, It's been a bit, right?</p>
<p>Since I've updated my fic, but!</p>
<p>My mental health hasn't been in the right spot lately. Well, it was never in the right spot, me making this fic, but it was incredibly bad. Nearly nerfed myself, but, I'm still here! </p>
<p>I will still be writing this fic, I'm not abandoning it, not finishing it, nor stop writing for it! It's just gonna take me some time, juggling school, life, and motivation! No worries there</p>
<p>As I hope people know, I have three fics in the making, all in one collection, so the message I'm sending out for all of three might be similar or exactly the same, I just want people to know the same response I have for all three fics. </p>
<p>In fact, I have chapters already written for all three fics, so they will be updated by tomorrow or the next few days. I'm starving of content myself, so this is like my own little feast lol.</p>
<p>ALSO!</p>
<p>I decided to make/ give out my Twitter! </p>
<p>Please interact with me, dm me, vent to me, whatever! If you're older, I don't even mind... other things in the private dms. I just want more people to talk to, but won't judge me, you know? </p>
<p>On my Twitter you might just see me tweet out my random (or h0ny, lmao) thoughts, possible fic/chapter ideas, gush about any Tommy pair, or even give out updates to my three (or upcoming more, maybe) fics!</p>
<p>Anyways, I think that's all the news I have to give? </p>
<p>Also if you expected a new update/chapter, I'm sorry if this bothered you! But rest assured there are already written up chapters, so you're still getting content, just, not right this moment. :)</p>
<p>(I'm lazy so I'm just gonna copy-paste to all three fics. Lmao.)</p>
<p>My Twitter will be in the end notes, so, take care of yourself, stay safe, and interact with me! &lt;3</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My Twitter:</p>
<p> @ Vanilla_Shame</p>
<p>Im not anon anymore, I'm Vani! :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hopefully, you all will stick with me as I write this fic out! I don't know, but I will try to update this fic often, but I will take my time because I like to seriously write, and this might be a fun fic to work on. </p><p>It's also so much worldbuilding and basically like an original universe, but also still Minecraft based! </p><p>Leave a kudos if you like this fic, and comment too if anyone is interested in what I'm thinking, or just because of support! I appreciate it a lot! &lt;3</p><p>Take care of yourselves, and hope you, reader, will enjoy it! :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>